


You Are My Flame

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Established Relationship, Fire, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Brother mine, he'll be alright as long as you calm down and quit distracting the men who are trying to help him," an irritating voice said in Sherlock's ear. The younger of the two whipped around and growled at Mycroft, his fist connecting with his brother's jaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Smoke.

Sherlock woke from a rare slumber, his icy eyes flickering in alarm as he inhaled the acrid scent of the element. Panic lodged itself into his stone cold heart as he shot up from his bed, wearing only his underclothes. He clambered out of his bedroom, sprinting up the stairs to the source of the smell: John's bedroom.  
"John!" Sherlock shouted, swinging the door open, running into the room. Angry flames lapped at the walls around John, who was unconscious from the lack of oxygen. Sherlock ran to him, scooping him up into his arms as he raced out of the room, quickly phoning help. He felt fear paralyze him, his eyes staring at the man that he loved.  
"John.. John, please be okay..." Sherlock begged softly, carrying him quickly out of 221B. John's face was covered in burns and ash, his lips a white colour from the particles.   
Sherlock held back tears, afraid of crying in front of everyone at the scene. Mrs. Hudson walked up to him and offered a comforting hand on his back. As she came to him, paramedics pulled John from Sherlock's arms. The consulting detective stumbled after them, tears bubbling in his eyes. "He'll be okay right?" He blabbered, his breath quickening as he tried to grab for the unconscious doctor's hand. 

"Brother mine, he'll be alright as long as you calm down and quit distracting the men who are trying to help him," an irritating voice said in Sherlock's ear. The younger of the two whipped around and growled at Mycroft, his fist connecting with his brother's jaw. 

"If you tell me to calm down one more time I will strangle you, Mycroft!" He hissed, his eyes blazing in fear and anger. "You know how much John Watson means to me, and you have the audacity to tell me to 'calm down'?!"

Mycroft pressed his lips together in a thin white line as he watched his stubborn little brother follow the paramedics into the ambulance. "What a pity. He should've realised there was a crime to solve here. My brother really needs to stop it with those petty emotions of his."


	2. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestrade worries about Sherlock after Mycroft opens the case to new suspects.

Bloodshot brown eyes peeked from the inside of John's ash-covered wardrobe. A flash of a reptilian smile, a silent hiss of a voice that could make anyone's skin crawl. A victorious laugh echoed throughout the empty flat of 221B as the brown-eyed figure sauntered out of the bedroom, making his way out through the fire escape.   
"See you soon, Sherlock~"

-5646-5646-

"So, what you're saying is that it wasn't an accident?" Lestrade's voice rang quietly in the office of Mycroft Holmes. Mycroft laughed jokingly and shook his head at the man.   
"Of course it wasn't an accident. What could've started the fire?" Mycroft retorted, scoffing at the detective inspector.   
"But all the doors and windows were locked. No one could have gotten in," Greg responded, his eyes fixed on Mycroft's.   
Mycroft smiled, "Precisely. They couldn't have gotten in unless they had a key... Or it was someone else on the flat. Perhaps Mrs. Hudson. Or my brother."   
Lestrade's pupils dilated to pinpoints at the thought of Sherlock trying to burn John Watson. "No, it can't be Sherlock... How could it? He was heart broken, he had fear in his eyes." The DI shook his head, unable to believe it.   
"Gregory, I don't think you realise just how good of an actor my brother is. He's always enjoyed messing with people..."

"Sherlock does get bored..." Greg said tentatively. 

"Exactly. I don't mean to get my dear brother in any trouble, but he is a suspect. As is Mrs. Hudson. I'll be meeting you at the hospital in a few hours to check on my brother's lover and my brother himself," Mycroft said, finality in his words. He ushered the other out, but Lestrade took hold of his arm.   
"Mycroft--"   
"Greg."   
"It can't be Sherlock, can it?"   
Mycroft sighed at the man, pulling him into an awkward hug. 

"We'll see, Gregory. We'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add another chapter because I'm so happy that people are reading this! Thank you!


	3. Fire Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock receives strange messages that reveal the true killer, and John wakes up.

[BLOCKED NUMBER]  
Your lover, my dear, is burning down, burning down, burning down. 

Who are you? - SH

[BLOCKED NUMBER]  
His life, dear, is burnt to a crisp, burn to a crisp, burnt to a crisp.

I said, who are you. - SH

[BLOCKED NUMBER]  
You know who I am, sexy~

Tell me your name. How do you know about what happened to John? - SH

[BLOCKED NUMBER]   
Because I burnt him ;)

-5646-5646-

Sherlock's breath hitched slightly at the answer, his hand shaking at he stared at the text. Deep down he knew who it was, but he just didn't want to admit it to himself. His dark curls fell into his face as he felt nausea claim him at the thought. His John, his dear John, in the hands of such a criminal... Such a psychopath.   
He couldn't believe it, and he wouldn't believe it. He had to focus on John first. 

"Sherlock Holmes?" A female voice inquired; the man looked up from his thoughts.  
"Yes?"  
She gestured towards John's hospital room. "He asked for you."   
Sherlock cleared his throat and nodded in slight thanks, hoisting himself from the uncomfortable blue chair. He walked slowly into John's room, caution in the air about him. 

The sound of coughing bursted into the room as John hacked softly into the crook of his elbow. He gazed up as the fit finished and looked at Sherlock. Tear welled in his eyes at the sight of the man looking so worried.

Sherlock bent his head down, staring at his shoes. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you from this John."

"N-nonsense, Sherlock, you did save me." John replied in a weak voice, coughing slightly. 

"No, I mean.." Sherlock sighed, "if I hadn't been foolishly sleeping, I could've been there to save you before the fire started. I could've detected it earlier." 

"Stop it, Sher!" John rumbled, suddenly out of breath, "no... It's not.. Your fault.. Please don't ... Think that.."   
Sherlock looked at him brokenly. "I know who started the fire, John..." 

"Who was it?"

"I could've stopped him, John, I know him well, I could've stopped it!"

John tried to sit up, staring at Sherlock, "For Christ's Sake, Sherlock, who was it?!"

"Moriarty. James Moriarty."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Poor John ;3;


End file.
